A thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) generally includes an LCD panel and a backlight unit for illumination. To simplify the process of making display panels including the LCD panel, a gate driver circuit for driving the display panel is integrated in the display panel and disposed within the periphery circuit area of the display panel. The gate driver circuit so integrated is known as a gate driver-on-array (GOA) structure. FIG. 1 shows a general layout of a display panel having a GOA structure. As shown in FIG. 1, the display panel 10 comprises a display area 20 and a gate driver 30 to provide gate-line signals to a plurality of gate lines G1, G2, . . . , GN. An external connector 15 is also used to provide clock signals and data signals to the display panel 10. It is common practice to dispose a plurality of electrically conductive lines on a substrate from the gate driver 30 to the display area 20 to provide the gate-line signals, and a plurality of bus lines to receive the clock signals from the external connector 15 and to convey the clock signals to the gate driver 30. The present invention is concerned with the arrangement of the bus lines on the display panel 10.